Trophies
Trophies are the reward system on The Metamo Archive. What are Trophies? A trophy is a neat little icon displayed on your user page. When you earn a trophy, it'll appear in your Trophy Case on your profile, where it is displayed for all to see. They are awarded by the admins for various things; anything from being pleasant to winning a design competition can win you a medal. To begin, you are not to talk about trophies. They are designed as to promote good usership, not as points of contention or bragging. Attacking users because of their trophies, or lack thereof, will not be tolerated. Furthermore, do not ask for a Trophy. Not only does this defeat the point of the trophy, but it will reduce your chance of getting your trophy to about 0%. And even if you do earn one, please know that it might take a few days to appear. Also, do note that trophies are added as the administrators see fit. Trophies are sorted into three categories: Tiered, Limited and Special. Tiered Trophies These trophies come in tiers; each one is higher up than the last. These are usually related to the amount of something you have, such as Archived Interactions, or Edits. In order to discourage edit farming (unlike the stock Awards system),'' these are given out by hand; farming for edits, for example, will ''not earn you Senior Archiver. Moreover, if you receive a trophy in a superior Tier (Archiver to Senior Archiver, for example), you will lose the inferior one; you wouldn't want excess clutter, would you? Editing Senior Archiver Senior Archiver is the top editing trophy. It is awarded for breaking 1,000 edits. If you are looking for ways to increase your edit count, just hang around on the wiki; don't focus on these! Publish Archived Interactions, brush up any smaller pages, and just enjoy yourself. You'll have these before you know it. Archiver Archiver is the midway editing trophy. It is awarded for breaking 500 edits. Trainee Trainee is the first editing trophy. It is awarded for breaking 250 edits, and is among the first trophies you may get. Limited Trophies These trophies are (or were) only given out on special occasions. These ones tend to be given out as actual rewards, but are, as always, not to be bragged about. Note that some of these trophies are exclusive to the Metamo Archive Discord channel. These trophies are marked with a Limotubian; ( ) Ones that are no longer available are marked with a Meteo eye; ( ) Artist The Artist trophy is awarded for winning any Design Arena challenge on the Metamo Archive Discord. As such, it is not attainable on the wiki. Every few weeks, the Metamo Archive Discord holds a Design Arena challenge, where any user who wants may enter. These challenges usually revolve around redesigning a present native or planet. These challenges are highly varied, and usually last about two weeks. At the end of that period, any submitted designs are put up to vote for. The design that accrues the most votes is tuned up and put on the wiki, with the user that created it earning the Artist trophy. Since the trophy can be earned multiple times, the amount of times it has been won by a user is shown on its corner. Detective The Detective trophy is awarded for discovering something new or interesting relating to any version of Meteos. This trophy can only be rewarded once, though further discoveries are wholly encouraged. Since information on Meteos is most likely finite, this trophy is considered limited. If you do come across something, be sure to supply a source; if your edit is sourceless, you won't get the trophy, and we will be very sad. Special Trophies These trophies are for displays of excellence; you cannot receive one on a lark. By being a fantastic contributor, you will most certainly earn one of these. By their nature, they are always available, but earning them is another matter entirely. Astrologist This trophy is awarded for publishing a Fanon planet that is good enough to be accepted into Metamo Archive canon. Note that it can be earned several times. For help with earning this trophy, please visit the Fanon Workshop for more information. If you need help with writing your planet, ask. Our community is ready to help you with building up your own planet. Author This trophy is earned by publishing a fantastic Archived Interaction, one that raises the bar for all others. Like Astrologist, it can be earned several times over. For help with earning this trophy, please look at the Archived Interaction Guide for help. If you need help with writing, ask our userbase; we're always looking for new writers! Pleasant Company This trophy can be earned simply by being a pleasant person on the internet. Treat others with respect, keep a level head, and you'll surely see this trophy wander into your case. There are no tips or tricks for this one; just be pleasant and you will eventually get it. And, whatever you do, don't ask for it. Not every nice guy gets this one, especially if you're a Nice Guy™ about it. Translator This trophy is given out for providing a significant amount of help with foreign language sources, or by helping with region-specific sources such as Meteos Online. Note that simply using Google Translate won't earn you this medal; you will need to go beyond that for it. Category:User page